


Friday Evening

by Pouchrat



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, competitive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouchrat/pseuds/Pouchrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about the night Felix and Laila got overly-competitive about an episode of Jeopardy. It's platonic Lailix fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago on Tumblr, but AO3's SaM section is really empty and it bothers me so!  
> Have some fluff.

It wasn’t often that Felix smiled. This wasn’t exactly because he was an unhappy person; he just didn’t have much of a reason to smile most of the time. And now that Anthea wasn’t buying him cigarettes, and none of the cashiers in the city believed he was over eighteen, he found himself in worse and worse moods.

So when he walked into Laila’s apartment for the first time, he couldn’t stop himself from judging every little flaw. It smelled like human, there was a giant scratch on the floor, and her furniture was old as fuck. The door squealed in pain when Laila swung it shut behind them and Felix gritted his teeth.

 “So,” Laila said, “Do you want anything to drink?”

Felix looked back at her, but she was already walking over to the kitchenette. At some point before, she must have taken off her shoes because now she wasn’t quite as tall as she had seemed. He relaxed a bit, but he wasn’t really sure why.

“I only have water and coke,” Laila continued, opening the fridge.

Though he was reluctant to accept a drink from a  _human_ , he needed some kind of stimulation, and he probably wouldn’t be getting it from nicotine anytime soon. “Yeah, get me a coke,” he said, finally. He flopped down onto the couch and propped his head up on his fist, watching her fill two cups with soda before she walked over to the living room.

“Here,” she said, handing him a cup and sitting down next to him. She left space between them, but Felix still felt the need to make the space wider. Unfortunately for him, they were both more or less pressed to the ends of the couch, and still their elbows could touch if either of them moved their arms too much. After a few awkward seconds (in which Felix silently prayed she wouldn’t try to start a conversation), Laila turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Some kind of big cat was chasing a deer or something on Animal Planet, some old guy was talking about aliens on the History Channel, and some lady was picking out a wedding dress on TLC. Felix expected the TV to flicker to something else again, but the lady was still looking at rows and rows of the same damn white dress.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked over at the girl next to him. She didn’t look any more pleased with the show than he was, but she still didn’t change the channel. Felix gave her a suspicious glare before turning his attention back to the TV. Now the lady was coming out of a changing room and her family was nodding supportively. The hosts shook their heads though, which Felix was pretty sure meant they’d be looking for another twenty minutes at least. He looked at Laila again, but she still wore an expression of boredom.

Finally, he couldn’t hold in his annoyance any longer. “What the fuck is this?” he asked. “Why are we watching this stupid show? You don’t even look like you like it!”

Laila blinked and some kind of stupid surprised expression crossed her face. She studied Felix for a moment – and of course he looked very fed-up and intimidating – before she said anything. “I… wasn’t actually paying attention,” she admitted.

“Then change it! If I have to watch another second of this show, I’ll pass out from how dumb it is!”

“Uh, okay, then,” Laila muttered, thankfully clicking down on the remote. “Do you like sitcoms?”

“No.”

“Sports?”

“No.”

“Game shows?”

“No.”

Laila huffed. “Then what  _do_  you like?”

“Not being stuck watching TV with some human girl who can’t even pay attention to a show for more than five seconds – that’s what I like,” Felix growled.

“Oh,” Laila said, going quiet.

Everything stayed quiet for a while. Felix gulped down his coke. The  _Jeopardy!_ rerun was the only noise for several minutes.

Or, so he thought. At first, he thought he was hearing some kind of echo, but then he realized Laila was answering all the questions under her breath. He wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t gotten one of them wrong.

“What?” he asked, looking over at her.

“Hm? Nothing,” she said, still focused on the screen.

“Are you actually talking to the TV?”

“Maybe.”

Felix snorted. “Sphinx.”

“What?” Laila asked, at the same time the guy on the show said, “What’s the Sphinx.”

She stared at Felix. Felix stared back. “Cerberus.”

“What is Cerberus,” the TV said.

“You know you have to say it as a question,” Laila said pointedly.

“Yeah, don’t care. Phoenix.”

“What’s phoenix.”

“Pegasus,” they both said at the same time.

“Who is Pegasus,” the TV said.

Laila and Felix continued to stare at each other, neither breaking eye contact for more than a second.

“I bet I can answer more than you can,” Laila said.

“Like hell,” Felix said, sitting up straight.

They started out keeping score, but by the time the episode ended about ten minutes later, both had ceased to care about who was actually winning. Somehow, the score had stopped mattering as much as who could say the answer the loudest. After it was over, they watched through everything from  _The Wheel of Fortune_  to  _Deal or No Deal_ , only changing the channel when infomercials started playing after a few hours. Eventually, they somehow settled on reality TV.

At some point, the two ended up sitting a lot closer than they had started out. Maybe it had been the heated competition, but Felix hadn’t even noticed that they were actually touching. But, for reasons even he couldn’t fathom, he didn’t scoot away as soon as he  _did_  notice. It didn’t bother him as much as it would normally. If it had been Anthea, or really anyone else, he would’ve been on the other side of the couch in a heartbeat. But this wasn’t Anthea’s mothering or some creepy girl or boy at a bar. It was… casual? Comfortable, even.

So they sat like that for the rest of the night, watching dumb show after dumb show until he felt Laila’s head  _thump_  onto his shoulder. Definitely not blushing, he glanced at her to find her completely relaxed, eyes shut lightly and her mouth open just a little bit.  _She better not drool,_  he thought, but he didn’t move away.

It wasn’t often that Felix smiled. But he thought he could spare a smile, just this once. 


End file.
